User talk:Mauritsio
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pulau Berapi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GMRE (Talk) 17:41, April 16, 2013 Geographical and Influencal territories The infobox you edited at the Panau City page has two fields for territory. The "Influental territory" is the territory displayed at the PDA map, as faction influence. But these do sometimes obviously cover the wrong geographical areas, such as the East Tanah Raya district. It covers large parts of the Berawan Besar Mountains geographical district. Thereby we invented a "Geographical territory" section in the infobox. These sections will automatically create links. Panau City is divided over two influental areas, but the city is located in the same geographical district, the Ramai Rakyat Islands. However, even if you insert both regions, the infobox will still link them as one and it will become a "redlink". That's why we skipped that section. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC)) Alright, I get it. Thanks for the heads up. Mauritsio (talk) 08:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Here are some tasks: *Rajang Temple *Pulau Berendam *Paya Luas *Bandar Baru Nipah (The town, not the PBC Tower) *Pekan Kesuma *Lengkok Sungai Gambler's Den *Pelabuhan Saudagar *Kem Jalan Padang Tembak *Pekan Hutan Buluh *Kampung Perigi Hitam *Gunung Merah Radar Facility Just remember, at least 1920x1080px. That's the point of this task, but who takes screenshots in lower resolution? Anyway, just saying. I can add more if you want, but I can't find any important ones right now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 15:43, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) :There's a lot of photos by this one person that has been scaled down in size massively and has watermarks on them, most likely because he didn't want to distrubute the originals. These should definitely be improved, most of them are in vehicle and some location articles. Speeddaemon (talk) 15:57, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Adding "watermarks" to screenshots is stupid and pointless. The person who did it was probably under the impression that it gives him copyrights to that picture, so that he "owns" that picture and anyone else who wants to use them will have to ask (and maybe even pay) him. The reasons why it's stupid and pointless are: ::*The copyright will still belong to only the game developers. He has absolutely no legal claim to any game screenshots. ::*He does not own the worlds only PC version of the game. Any one of us can at any time get much better (or at least equal) screenshots. ::*The watermark really only reduces picture quality. ::*If he would really own the copyrights to those screenshots, then there would still be no reason to put any copyright notificatons on the picture. ::Also, I had a pretty good screenshot of Pelabuhan Saudagar when I was getting pictures of Cargo Ships, but it wasn't on my list so I deleted it. GMRE (talk) 16:10, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I know it gives no copyright claims and the watermark doesn't reduce the resolution, but the resolution is still bad. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:15, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::If there wouldn't be so many vehicles in JC2, I'd replace all pictures of them to get rid of the bullshit copyright claim. So far I've only replaced those pictures that have had disturbingly low resolution, or bad angles. ::::One reason for watermarks and low quality could be that many JC2 settlement pictures are screenshots from completion videos on youtube. Unfortunately most of those videos have low quality. GMRE (talk) 16:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::And one more thing: When adding a new picture: Do not remove the old picture. Leave it somewhere into the article. If needed, an admin can delete it, but until then it's better to keep it. GMRE (talk) 16:27, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'll put the old ones in the gallery. Anyway, they're all done! I'll be adding them in a minute. Mauritsio (talk) 16:31, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::There we go, they're all added to the pages! I tossed the old ones into a gallery, so edit them as you wish. Mauritsio (talk) 16:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I just added the last 4. Sorry they took so long. Mauritsio (talk) 14:58, July 16, 2013 (UTC) A small complaint They are nice, but one small misc. detail, but it doesn't really matter. But when taking a picture of a location like Pelabuhan Saudagar, no objects of significant size should be destroyed. Of course, I didn't tell you that, and the picture is still pretty good. Take a look at this picture of Pulau Kait though: ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:56, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) :Eh. I'll fire up a new save file and add it ASAP. Mauritsio (talk) 16:59, June 27, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem then. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:01, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) :::You should then go to the file page of the picture you're about to replace and "upload a newer version" (only ever do that to your own pictures). That's the fastest and most convenient option. :::I've uploaded some night pictures too and they're not forbidden, but most times it's just easier to see the settlement during the day. GMRE (talk) 17:07, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done. I'll update Bandar Baru Nipah and Pekan Kesuma tomorrow because they lack Cranes and a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue respectively. I might also do something about the night pictures. Mauritsio (talk) 17:38, June 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::...meh. I'll do them right now. It'll take some time, tho. :::::::::Good to hear. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 17:59, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) Awesome idea These "difficulty enhancers" you added about, known in Halo games as "skulls", those ones should absolutely be in JC3. Great idea. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:31, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) : Heh, they were indeed based off the skulls. I love Halo :D Mauritsio (talk) 18:56, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Undo function glitch? I see that you have managed to successfully undo the edit made by that wiki contributor who vandalized the Triggered Explosive page. I undid it, but somehow it just came back up as the troll did with their explicit language so it looked like I did that awful edit. Thanks indeed my friend. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 14:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) : I just peeked at a previous edit and copied it's content. Mauritsio (talk) 15:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Fair play. My bad for not noticing this. Ghost Alpha (EnemyHunter) (talk) 15:46, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Just Cause (1) screenshots I have one screenshot task to give you right now. We need a good picture for the Durango province. Take it from the air. I don't have any other ideas right now. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:09, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) :OK, but it's going to be a 1280 x 1024 screenshot. The game crashes if I choose 1600 x 1200. If you have a fix for that, you can tell me. Mauritsio (talk) 16:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :There we go. I wasn't able to get a clear shot of the whole province so I decided to screenshot the mountains. Mauritsio (talk) 16:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::That resolution is more than enough. Good job. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 16:50, July 24, 2013 (UTC)) Construction template The original template was a little unclear about its point. I just improved it to avoid future inconvenience. See the template page for what it looks like now: Template:Construction. GMRE (talk) 18:14, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, sorry if I messed things up, I just wanted to add the part about the Demolition Officer on there. Next time I'll put in on the talk page. Mauritsio (talk) 14:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::No worries, that wasn't a big deal. GMRE (talk) 15:46, September 6, 2013 (UTC) What shall I do? Hey, I've been part of this wiki for a long time, and I'm on and off. So what do you thyink I should help on the most. By the way I only have Just Cause 2. Middleton83 (talk) 10:26, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Well, first of all, welcome back. As for tasks you can do, I can't really come up with anything too fast. You can check the task list, or ask User:GMRE or User:Norrlanning96, currently the two most active admins. Mauritsio (talk) 10:30, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Where did you see the smoke glitch? According to an older entry at Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches, this has only been seen at Pelabuhan Saudagar. GMRE (talk) 17:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) : Well, that's exactly where I saw it. It was on the most north-western tip of the Panau City docks district. Mauritsio (talk) 17:09, September 9, 2013 (UTC) What does my easter egg classsify as? Yesterday I posted that rico said a line I had never heard what does it classify as? : Hi, please sign your posts on talk pages with your signature by clicking the signature button above. Second, the reason I undid your edit was for two reasons: #You were talking in first person. Instead of using "I", "me" and "my", instead, use Rico or Rico's. #It's not even an easter egg after all. According to what User:GMRE said, Rico says it after Brothers in Arms ends. It's just a comment of his everybody hears. Remember that an easter egg is normally hidden somewhere. Mauritsio (talk) 14:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) : : Interresting find I saw the thing you added onto the Just Cause 3 News article. Good one. The game will, most likely, be confirmed sooner or later. It appears like they want to make the game even more detailed than before, it's possible that we'll see a lot more animals than before. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex]] Any questions? 18:40, December 7, 2013 (UTC)) :They're taking their time, that's for sure. Maybe they'll improve on the flaws JC2 had (voice acting, story, etc.) and still get good graphics and gameplay. I know this will be good :D Mauritsio (talk) 19:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Panays rocket launcher How exactly did you get it? GMRE (talk) 19:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :I got it from this JC2-MP mod. It's an option under Weapon -> Two-Handed. Mauritsio (talk) 21:43, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Could you get a screenshot of you holding it and facing the screen? GMRE (talk) 16:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Done. Mauritsio (talk) 19:22, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Crashed "stunt plane"? Your edit at Broadcast News. There are some crashed Huerta SPA Ocelots at some locations, but what exactly is a "stunt plane"? GMRE (talk) 21:01, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Looks exactly like this one. So yeah, it's the Huerta. Mauritsio (talk) 21:33, March 12, 2014 (UTC) So you found an odd lighthouse? "A very odd lighthouse on an island north of San Pedro will attract level 5 Heat when approached." Are you sure it's not just because the Isla San Cristobal island causes maximum heat? Even after the mission and after taking over every settlement in the province, that island will give you heat. GMRE (talk) 17:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) : Oh yeah, I just went back and check, it seems like that lighthouse falls within that trigger zone. My bad :c Mauritsio (talk) 17:39, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Political debate edit Mauritsio remember you edited Political Debate you put the wrong thing 06:58, May 17, 2014 (UTC) : Do you mean the part how you're able to force Theng out of his vehicle? What makes you think it could be wrong? Mauritsio (talk) 15:57, May 17, 2014 (UTC) : Because and yeah I mean that part and the bit I put was right no offensive not trying to but please treat me like an adim Are you one?\ ::: No, I am not an admin. But anyway, I've decided to look back at that edit you made. It turns out you were right. I've re-added your info back into the article. My sincerest apologies. Mauritsio (talk) 21:03, May 19, 2014 (UTC)